Zuriel
Zuriel is an Evil Spirit Demon and Naberius's most formidable warrior. He aided Dracula in releasing the Greater Demons. Once they were freed, Zuriel was tasked by Naberius to hunt down and kill the Team. However, during the Apocalypse, Zuriel was killed by Adam. Biography Origins Zuriel is an Evil Spirit Demon and has existed for hundreds, if not, thousands of years. Along the way, he rose through the ranks of Hell and became a ruthless warrior for both Naberius and Lucifer, proving himself to be a loyal soldier of Hell. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer the Series Season 3 Pending. Season 4 Pending. Personality For a demon, let alone an Evil Spirit, Zuriel was highly sadistic and cruel, his acts of killing were done with a sense of glee and pride. He enjoyed torturing people both physically and emotionally, often targeting those important to his enemies in order to hurt the latter's feelings. He also liked to reveal people's secrets in an attempt to cause a rift or a fight or simply to hurt anyone involved. Zuriel was also possessive, as he preferred to fight and kill his enemies himself. When Asa was killed by Bucky and the blame was pinned on Zuriel, Zuriel reacted by killing a few hunters at the wake, exposing a few secrets, and forcing Bucky to reveal the truth. He took pleasure when Bucky did as he was told, only to be irritated soon after when the hunters managed to exorcise him. Zuriel proved to be the manipulative type and his skills at lying and fighting were equally great. Zuriel's true strength was his sadism, and while he had nothing good in him, it was he who avenged his fallen rival by exposing Bucky's secret. Powers and Abilities Though a mere Evil Spirit, Zuriel was nevertheless a ruthless demonic warrior and was also a particularly powerful demon, enough to fight Adam, Mia, and Rayne all at once and even challenge Malakhim. *'Evil Spirit Physiology:' As an Evil Spirit Demon, Zuriel was very powerful. Considering the fact that he was one of the strongest and most powerful demons in all creation, his powers far outclassed that of most other beings, excluding older and more powerful demons and angels. He could be matched by fellow Evil Spirits, as well as rivaled by them, was exceeded by Fallen Beasts, and far surpassed by Malakhim, Powers, the Malebranche, Greater Demons, the Higher Angels, and the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality:' As a demon, Zuriel was immune to age, illness as well as most forms of physical harm in the mortal world. Zuriel could live forever unless killed. ***'Invulnerability:' Even for a demon, Zuriel was durable. Even Satan stated even he couldn't crack him through torture. It took several blows from a crowbar after he had a bag with a Devil's Trap on it put on his head to knock him out. **'Vast Power:' Despite being a mere Evil Spirit, Zuriel possessed a vast level of power that was far superior to humans, most monsters, most witches, some ghosts, and some demons, having augmented supernatural power and this made him one of the most powerful demons of the Underworld. ***'Demonic Possession:' As a demon, like all demons, Zuriel needed to possess a vessel to walk the Earth. ***'Electrokinesis:' Zuriel was able to knock out all power to Rayne's mansion. ****'Electromagnetic Interference:' Zuriel's presence caused the lights in Asa's house to flicker. The lights also flickered when Zuriel left as well. ***'Pyrokinesis:' Zuriel could conjure hellish fire. ***'Reality Warping:' Although only an Evil Spirit, Zuriel was able to warp reality to a limited but incredible degree, for an Evil Spirit. ***'Shapeshifting:' Being a demon, Zuriel could change his physical shape from his human appearance to his demon form. ***'Spell Casting:' Zuriel was able to ward Rayne's mansion powerfully enough that no one could get in or out and Rayne, who also had powerful magic herself, couldn't break it. Additionally, Zuriel was able to perform the spell to use a goblet of blood to contact Azazel. ***'Soul Collection:' Using an ancient Sumerian symbol carved into murdered people's chests, Zuriel was able to collect their souls for his "army". ***'Super Strength:' Like all demons, Zuriel possesses superhumanly enhanced physical strength. He easily outmatched Rayne, Mia, and Adam; kicking and hurling them around casually. ***'Telekinesis:' Being a demon, Zuriel could move objects and people with his mind and was quite talented with this power, making his telekinetic powers rather, strong for an Evil Spirit demon. He was able to throw Team Balance around with the power of his mind. He opened and closed the doors to Rayne's mansion as well as moved a chair all with a simple wave of his hand. He pinned Sidney and Rayne to the wall with his mind and he kept them there without even being in the room. Additionally, Zuriel was also to pin all of Team Balance to the ground with his mind, but required concentration to maintain his hold as they were released when he turned his focus to Adam. ***'Telepathy:' Zuriel was able to read the mind's of the hunters around him and learn their secrets. ***'Teleportation:' Being a demon, Zuriel was able to teleport himself anywhere on Earth and from Earth to Hell instantly. He teleported downstairs while chasing Sidney. Weaknesses As a regular Evil Spirit demon, Zuriel possessed all the weaknesses inherent to demons. *'Devil's Trap:' Like all demons, Zuriel could be confined, bound, and imprisoned within a Devil's trap. *'Exorcism:' As a demon, Zuriel could be exorcised. However, it is not permanent and he eventually was able to return. *'Holy Water:' Contact with holy water burns demons. *'Higher-Tier Demons:' As a low-level demon, Zuriel could easily be overpowered by more powerful demons. *'Hellhounds:' Zuriel could be killed by a Hellhound. *'Binding Sigil:' A binding sigil carved in Zuriel's chest was able to prevent him from teleporting or leaving his host. *'Angels:' Angels can easily overpower and kill demons like Zuriel. However, Zuriel had proven on many occasions smart enough, fast enough, and strong enough to fight them. *'Angel Blade:' Like most demons, Zuriel could be killed by an angel blade. *'Seraphim Sword:' The sword of a Seraphim can kill any demon and eradicate them from all of reality. *'Death's Scythe:' Can kill anything in existence. *'Hand of God:' Can destroy demons. *'Lance of Michael:' A special spear weapon forged by the Archangel Michael, specifically for Lucifer's torture. Can kill both angels and demons. *'Primordial entities:' The Primordial Beings, the Seraphim, and the Archangels can annihilate Zuriel effortlessly. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Villains Category:Season 4 Villains Category:Season 5 Villains